Kokoro
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Kasih sayang? Entalah… Aku tak mengerti… Aku tak memilikinya. Ya… Aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan itu. Karena itu… Aku akan kembali menulusuri jalan setapak yang kotor dan dingin… Melupakan segala hal, untuk selamanya… #RnR?
1. Prolog

Kokoro

Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

Yang jelas pencipta Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yang punya Naruto sudah pasti Sasuke.

**Genre:**

Menurut Kagu ini genrenya Angst.

**Rated:**

Antara T dan M. Kagu gak tau. *didepak*

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru…

**Warning:**

YAOI! SHUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! Fic ini diselimuti aura suram dan tidak enak! Sasuke disini NYEBELIN BANGET! Dan disini Naruto dapat peran SANGAT TIDAK ENAK! Bergenre ANGST! Maybe typo(s)!

**If you DON'T LIKE. Please, DON'T READ!

* * *

**

Aku tahu… Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku… Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu…

Aku tahu… Kau sangat membenciku… Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu dan akan selalu tersenyum kepadamu…

Aku tahu… Kau selalu menyakitiku… Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu memaafkanmu…

Aku pun tahu… Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai serangga pengganggu… Tapi kau adalah segalanya bagiku…

Kau selalu bilang bahwa aku ini adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupmu… Tapi… Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku…

Meski kau selalu melukai hatiku… Tapi aku akan tetap memberi senyum kepadamu…

Meski kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku… Aku akan selalu membalasmu dengan senyum ceriaku yang selalui kutujukan hanya kepadamu seorang…

Meski kau selalu berkata aku ini adalah seorang pembunuh… Aku tak akan pernah sedikit pun bisa membalas perkataanmu…

Kau selalu melukaiku… menyakitiku… bahkan menghancurkan hatiku… Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu…

Aku selalu mencintaimu meski aku tahu bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku… Bahkan kau tak pernah menganggapku ada dalam hidupmu…

Hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu bersama orang lain… Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa…

Aku ini pengecut…

Pengecut karena tak bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadamu…

Bodoh…

Ya… Aku memang bodoh karena telah mencintai orang sepertimu…

Tapi kenapa…?

Hati ini tak mau berpaling darimu…?

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu…

Walau kuberi senyum kepadamu… Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun menanggapinya…

Kau hanya peduli kepada dirimu sendiri…

Kau tak pernah peduli kepadaku yang selalu tersakiti…

Kau hanya pada peduli dirimu dan duniamu…

Walau begitu… Kenapa aku masih terus mencintaimu…?

Aku berharap suatu hari nanti akan tiba hari dimana kau mulai menatapku dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu…

Aku selalu menanti hari itu…

Tapi… Hari itu tak kunjung datang…

Sudah setahun aku bersamamu… Sudah setahun pula aku menanti…

Mungkin kau benar… Aku memang manusia yang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan…

Aku pun tak pantas untuk hidup dan dicintai...

Tapi aku selalu menanti dan menunggu…

Meski terkadang hati ini lelah menanti…

Sudah berkali-kali raga ini menyuruhku untuk berhenti menanti… Tapi aku akan selalu menanti sampai kapan pun…

Bukan... Bukannya aku yang memaksa diriku untuk selalu menanti... Bukan juga karena aku yang terlalu berharap...

Tapi hati ini yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk menanti...

Meski kutahu bahwa ini sangat menyakitkan...

Aku memang bodoh…

Bodoh karena sudah terlanjur jatuh hati kepadamu...

Tapi karena hal itu aku akan terus menanti…

Menunggu…?

Lelah memang…

Tapi aku akan terus melakukannya sampai raga ini telah kehilangan jiwanya…

Itu kulakukan karena aku…

.

.

.

...Mencintaimu…

* * *

Kagu: Huwaaaa-! Ini chapter terpendek yang pernah Kagu bikin! Kagu sendiri tak menyangka bisa bikin chapter super pendek kayak gini… Mana isinya gak jelas pula… =="a Benar-benar fic yang gaje… Tapi ini baru prolog. Cerita sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai dichap depan. Dan buat yang benar-benar suka SasuNaru… Kagu sarankan jangan baca fic ini deh… Fic ini mungkin akan membuat amarah readers sekalian naik. Jadi, jika gak suka... Jangan dibaca ya...?

Kagu tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna dan bagus… Tapi bersediakah para readers dan senpai sekalian me-review fic nista ini…? Mau nge-flame juga boleh kok… Tapi dengan alasan yang wajar dan masuk akal. Dan jangan marah kepada Kagu jika disini Naruto bakal tersiksa oleh Sasuke… Akan Kagu usahakan happy ending deh…

.

.

.

Review, please…?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagu: HOREE-! Chapter 2 is UPDATE! YEEI-! *teriak-teriak kayak orang gila*

Gaara: Berisik! *nimpuk Kagu pake sepatu*

SasuNaru: …

Kyuubi: Napa loe, berdua!

SasuNaru: …

KyuuGaa: …?

Kagu: Mereka cuma syok aja karena gak dapat peran bagus di fic ini…! *ngejawab dengan muka gak berdosa*

KyuuGaa: Itu kan salah LOE! *ngelemparin Kagu pake sandal*

Kagu: Gitu yah…? *ngomong dengan tampang gak bersalah*

Gaara: Sabar…

Kyuubi: Gak usah peduliin nih author! Langsung ke cerita aja!

* * *

Kokoro

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer:**

Sumpah! Bukan Kagu! Noh orangnya! *nunjuk-nunjuk Kishimoto pake jari telunjuk*

**Genre:**

Angst… Maybe… Author gak yakin… *ditimpuk*

**Rated:**

Masih antara T dan M… Gak tau mana yang cocok… *ditimpuk lagi*

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru! Tapi khusus fic ini, ada tambahan pair, yaitu… RAHASIA! Tebak sendiri, yak…? *lagi-lagi ditimpuk*

**Warning:**

YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! BAD STORY! Fic ini dipenuhi aura suram dan tidak enak! Maybe terdapat typo(s). Mungkin akan membuat amarah readers sekalian memuncak. Jika hal itu terjadi… Tolong… Jangan timpuk author. *langsung kabur*

HAPPY READING! XD

But, if you **DON'T LIKE!** Please, **DON'T READ!**

* * *

Kau tahu bintang…?

Sebenarnya aku iri kepada kalian.

Sebab kalian bisa menghiasi langit malam yang sangat gelap dengan kemerlap cahaya kalian. Tapi aku…?

Aku bahkan tak bisa sedikit pun mengisi hatinya yang kosong…

Kapan aku bisa seperti kalian…?

Aku hanya ingin dia tersenyum dan bahagia dengan kehadiranku… Tapi apa yang terjadi…?

Dia tetap membenciku… Tak pernah sekali pun dia tersenyum kepadaku… Meski aku sudah tersenyum, dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan sinisnya…

Kau tahu Sasuke…?

Walau dibenci olehmu… Aku takkan pernah bisa membencimu… Aku akan terus mencintaimu meski hati ini sangat sakit untuk menerima kenyataan…

.

.

.

Sekarang jam dinding menunjukan pukul 11.35 malam… Terlihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di sebuah kursi. Sepertinya sosok itu sedang menunggu kepulangan seseorang. Tapi orang tak kunjung datang hingga ia tertidur di kursi tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto…

Ya… Sosok itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto… Pemuda ceria yang hyperaktif. Tapi itu dulu… Sekarang dia telah kehilangan cahayanya yang terang itu… Hanya gara-gara pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh Naruto. Tapi sayang, pemuda itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto resmi menikah hampir setahun yang lalu. Tapi itu karena paksaan dari orangtua mereka. Dari awal Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintai Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang mencintai Sasuke sejak awal.

'Klek!'

Suara pintu terbuka pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Tatapan sinisnya menatap lekat kepada sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur lelap di sebuah kursi.

"…Pembunuh…"

Katanya pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang jelas dia tak akan sudi berada terlalu lama di kamar itu.

"…Sasuke…" igau Naruto saat masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia sedang memimpikan pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang sangat kelam. Ya…

Uchiha Sasuke…

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkannya… Juga…

Orang yang sangat dicintainya namun tidak mencintainya…

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Pagi Naruto-sama…" sapa seorang pelayan berambut coklat dikuncir keatas.

"Pagi Iruka-sensei…" Naruto balik menyapa orang tersebut.

Umino Iruka. Orang yang selama ini telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Namikaze sejak ia diselamatkan oleh Namikaze Minato. Orang yang selama ini juga telah menjaga Naruto sejak masih bayi. Ya… Iruka adalah orang yang mengerti Naruto. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dia tak ingin melihat Naruto menderita.

"Kau ingin sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu…" tanya Iruka sambil menaruh secangkir teh hangat untuk Naruto.

"Tidak… Aku belum lapar…" jawab Naruto lalu mengambil teh hangat yang baru saja diberikan Iruka kepadanya. "Dimana Sasuke…?" tanya nya kepada Iruka.

Iruka belum menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap panci berisi sup.

"Iruka-sensei…?"

"Hah…? Ah… Tadi Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor… Sepertinya dia sedang banyak kerjaan…" jawab Iruka bohong. Hatinya sakit jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Makanya dia berbohong.

"Oh begitu…" kata Naruto. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu…" katanya lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan Iruka.

"Ya…" balas Iruka. 'Maaf… Maafkan aku Naruto…'

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke…" panggil seorang wanita.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Sekarang dia sedang mengecek semua laporan kantor hari ini. Menjadi seorang pengusaha besar memanglah tidak mudah. Apalagi jika sekarang ini dia sedang menjabat sebuah kedudukan penting yang seharusnya bukan miliknya.

"Kira-kira… Kapan kau akan menceraikan si pirang itu…?" tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Entalah…" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sekarang dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan nya hari ini.

"Tapi kau membencinya kan…? Kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja? Lagipula orang tuamu sudah meninggal… Perjanjian itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi, Sasuke…" kata wanita itu lagi sambil merayu Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Itu bukan hal gampang… Banyak orang-orang yang membelanya…" balas Sasuke sambil menulis sesuatu disebuah dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Huh… Tapi aku sudah bosan menunggu, Sasuke…" kata wanita itu lagi. Kali ini tangan nya bergelayutan di leher Sasuke.

"Hn,"

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Dasar… Kalau sudah malam, tutup jendelanya…" kata pemuda berambut merah sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan ke Naruto.

"Hehe… Maaf Gaara… Soalnya aku senang melihat bintang malam… Mereka indah…" balas Naruto sambil menerima sapu tangan itu dari Gaara.

"Boleh saja kau melihat bintang… Tapi jaga kondisi tubuhmu juga, bodoh… Kau itu mudah sakit tau…" kata Gaara sambil membawa coklat panas dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto. "Minum ini…" katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih…" kata Naruto lalu mengambil coklat panas tersebut. Kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau itu… Kalau kau seperti ini terus… Aku jadi khawatir tau…" kata Gaara sambil menatap cemas ke Naruto yang masih meminum coklat panas tersebut.

"Gaara…"

"Ya…?"

"Menurutmu aku ini keras kepala tidak…?" tanya Naruto tapi tidak menatap Gaara. Dia malah menatap coklat panas yang belum habis diminumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa…?" Gaara malah berbalik bertanya.

"Habis… Sasuke sama sekali tak menyukai ku… Membenci malah… Tapi… Aku malah terus bersikeras untuk bertahan… Aku berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menyukai ku… Tapi…"

"Tak peduli kau keras kepala atau tidak…" kata Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto. "Yang penting kau jadi dirimu sendiri… Justru Naruto yang kukenal adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah dalam menghadapi kesulitan…" kata Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Kau memang sahabat ku yang terbaik…!" seru Naruto lalu langsung memeluk Gaara kencang.

"He-hentikan, Naruto… Se-sesak…" kata Gaara berusaha melepas pelukan 'maut' Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Kalau memeluk Gaa-chan, aku jadi merasa niichan masih bersama kita…!" kata Naruto semakin mempererat pelukanya. Tak menyadari wajah Gaara yang telah berubah menjadi merah padam. Entah karena pelukan Naruto, atau karena kenangan mereka sewaktu kecil. Hanya Gaara yang tahu.

* * *

"Yeei! Masakan nya sudah jadi!" kata Naruto riang. Dia meletakan nampan terakhir yang berisi sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sudah dipastikan masakan tersebut dibuat khusus untuk Sasuke. Karena hampir semua bahan dasarnya adalah tomat yang merupakan makanan favorit Sasuke.

"Naruto… Kau yakin Sasuke malam ini pulang…? Mungkin saja Sasuke menginap lagi di kantor…" kata Iruka ke Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto terlalu berharap atas pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku yakin, Iruka-sensei…!" balas Naruto riang.

"Begitu… Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu…" kata Iruka lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menahan cairan bening yang ingin mengalir keluar dari bola matanya. Perih hatinya jika melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Aku pulang…"

Terdengar suara yang taka sing lagi dari pintu utama.

Segera Naruto langsung mengintip dari balik dapur. Memastikan apakah Sasuke memang sudah pulang atau hanya ilusinya saja.

Terlihat sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sa…sasuke…" panggil Naruto. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto sudah tahu pasti akan begini jadinya. Tapi dia tak mau menyerah. "Sasuke… Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam unt—"

'PRAANG !'

"Aku tak akan sudi memakan makanan dari seorang pembunuh darimu…"

Naruto tertegun. Dia tak mampu membalas perkataan Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap semua masakannya dan piring-piring di lantai. Berantakan… Semua makanan yang telah disiapkannya untuk Sasuke… Hanya seperti barang yang tak ada artinya…

"Meski kita sudah menikah… Aku tidak akan menganggapmu spesial. Kau hanya seorang pembunuh…" Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Pembunuh yang dibiarkan hidup…" katanya lagi lalu mulai berjalan meningglkan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu…"

Sasuke berhenti. Dia menolah sedikit kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha…!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah ke Sasuke.

Sangat ramah…

Bahkan kejadian tadi hanya seperti angin lalu…

Lalu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Kini di dapur hanya ada Naruto sendiri yang sedang membereskan pecahan piring-piring tersebut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Iruka sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan miris.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Pendek... T^T Chap depan moga aja bisa lebih panjang...

Gaara: Sebelum itu... Loe tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu... *nunjuk SasuNaru yang lagi diam dan gak saling ngomong*

Kyuubi: Mereka diam ya...

Kagu: Ah benar juga! Sasuke! Tanggung jawab! Naruto jadi menderita gitu kan! *neriakin Sasuke pake toa masjid*

KyuuGaa: Elo yang harusnya tanggung jawab! * ngejitak Kagu pake palu*

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

* * *

**Ishidarin:**

Kagu: Thanks! Arigatou for review mu! *bahasa nyampur* What? Emangnya kamu udah ngalamin apa?

Gaara: Loe gak berhak nanya urusan orang tau... *ngejitak Kagu pake pentongan*

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: Makasih reviewnya, senpai! XD Eh...? Jangan Sad Ending...? Wah... Gimana ya... Sad ending ato Happy ending ya...? Au deh... *ditonjok*

KyuuGaa: *langsung nge-bazoka Kagu*

* * *

**Kikiru:**

Kagu: Tenang... Gak cuma puisi gaje dari saya kok... Masih ada kejadian yang mungkin bikin para readers ingin menonjok saya...!

KyuuGaa: *langsung nge-nonjok Kagu*

* * *

**Aoi no Tsuki:**

Kagu: Nya... Saya juga pusing kok kalo tulisan ditengah semua... Tapi kalo dari hp mah... enggak! * dilempar ke jurang* Iya... Kesetiaan Naruto emang gede...

Makasih atas reviewnya... ^^

* * *

**little lillith:**

Kagu: Oh... jadi lagi pingin baca fict angst... Ini udah apdet kok... Gak lama kan...? *ngeliat kalender* *trus langsung dicincang*

* * *

**Little Orange Fox:**

Kagu: Wah... Makasih udah bilang keren! ^^a Ide dari mana? Waktu ngeliat jemuran baju... (?) Emang kenapa...?

Kyuubi: Justru ide yang muncul dari jemuran baju tuh sangat sangat aneh dan gak bisa dipercaya...

Gaara: *ngangguk-ngangguk setuju*

* * *

**Nami:**

Kagu: Arigatou! ^^ Disini Naruto emang bakal menderita... Tapi bakal dikurangin dikit deh... Makasih reviewnya ya...! X)

* * *

**hachii:**

Kagu: Makasih reviewnya! ^^ Wah... wah... Ternyata suka ngeliat Naruto disiksa ya...? Aku juga sama... ^^ *dirasengan*

* * *

**Heixarn Mizu:**

Kagu: Enak aja! Aku gak copas dari buku puisi tau! *nendang Mizu* *ditendang balik*

KyuuGaa: Oi... Jangan kasar ke reader...

* * *

Kagu: Makasih atas reviewnya semua... ^^

.

.

.

Review, please...?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagu: YO! Chapter 3 apdet! *mukul-mukul pentongan* *ditimpuk karena brisik*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Yang punya chara Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam charanya saja. *langsung nyulik Naruto, dkk*

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru… Bakal ada pair tambahan…

**Warning:**

Bad story, Naruto bakal menderita (Hiks…), penceritaan yang mungkin bakal membuat reader sekalian ingin menghajar saya… ==' Mudah-mudahan gak ada typos, oh ya… Shounen-ai a.k.a BL, bernuansa angst, dll.

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

* * *

Apa yang membuat kalian indah…?

Walau kupandangi terus, aku masih tak mengerti…

Kenapa bintang yang kecil, bisa menghiasi langit malam yang sangatlah luas…?

Dan kenapa bunga sakura bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia…?

Aku tak mengerti…

Sangat tak mengerti…

Aku ingin seperti kalian…

Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tersenyum…

Tapi…

Bagaimana caranya…?

Jika dipikirkan…

Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kalian…

Kapan aku bisa seperti kalian…?

.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Kini seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar. Ya… Pemuda tersebut memang Naruto.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa ada disitu. Melihat bintang memang hobinya. Tapi tertidur di balkon juga bukan hal yang baik bagi kesehatan. Mungkin karena langit malam kemarin sangat indah sampai-sampai membuatnya tertidur lelap di balkon dengan angin malam yang menusuk kulit.

"Hah… Berapa kali harus kubilang, Naruto. Jika malam sudah tiba, tutuplah jendela." kata seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin untuk kompres sang Uzumaki tersebut. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Gaara, teman Naruto sejak kecil.

"Hehe… Kebiasaan…" balas pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum. Tapi tak lama kemudian langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Dasar… Kau selalu mebuatku cemas, Naruto." kata Gaara kemudian mengambil sesuatu. "Minum obatmu." katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah obat berbentuk kapsul.

"Osh!" Naruto langsung mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Tidurlah… Badanmu masih panas." ucap Gaara sambil menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut.

"Tapi aku tidak ngantuk, Gaara. Aku masih—" protes Naruto. Tapi sebelum dia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, Gaara sudah menatap tajam kearahnya. "Ba-baik…" akhirnya Naruto menurut dan lebih memilih untuk tidur.

* * *

Di dapur…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Iruka ke Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Dia sudah tidur. Mungkin juga karena pengaruh obatnya." jawabnya sambil meminum sebuah teh hangat yang diberikan Iruka kepadanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…" ucap Iruka sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Naruto sangat suka menatap langit berbintang?" kata Gaara lagi.

"Entalah… Aku tak tau." jawab Iruka. Dia sebenarnya juga penasaran, alasan Naruto suka melihat bintang. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah tau alasannya. Mungkin dia akan menunggu sampai Naruto mengatakannya.

"Kupikir kau tahu karena kau itu pelayan keluarga Namikaze." kata Gaara sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Kau itu kan teman Naruto-sama." balas Iruka.

"Aku tidak berada di rumah Namikaze saat malam. Jadi mana mungkin aku tahu." balas Gaara.

"Ah, iya ya…" Iruka hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Gaara ada di rumah keluarga Namikaze saat tengah malam? Dan entah kenapa ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku mau pulang dulu." ujar Gaara lalu mulai beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha –rumah Sasuke dan Naruto—. "Permisi." katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan dapur dan Iruka.

"Tu-tunggu Gaara!" seru Iruka. Gaara menoleh. "Memangnya ada apa? Tak biasanya kau pulang jam segini?" tanya nya ke Gaara.

Gaara diam sejenak. Kepalanya menunduk entah karena apa. "Hari ini adalah hari kematian Kyuubi… Aku ingin berjiarah ke makamnya sebentar…" ujarnya pelan, bahkan nyaris tak bersuara. Tapi Iruka masih mampu mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Ah, benar juga… Kalau begitu lekaslah kau pergi. Mumpung Naruto masih tertidur. Jika dia sudah bangun, pasti dia ngotot untuk ikut pergi." kata Iruka. "Tapi tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutitipkan padamu." lekas, Iruka langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur dan menuju taman yang terletak di halam belakang. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dari taman dan membawa setangkai bunga lily. "Ini, aku tak bisa ke makam Kyuubi-sama. Jadi aku menitipkan ini padamu." katanya sambil menyerahkan bung lily tersebut.

"Ya." Gaara lalu menerimanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

* * *

Di makam Kyuubi…

Gaara menaruh 2 tangkai bunga lily didepan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kyuubi.

Hari itu, 9 tahun lalu. Peristiwa yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh seluruh keluarga Namikaze, juga Gaara…

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu adalah hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Niichan! Ayo main!" rengek bocah berambut pirang yang usia nya sekitar 7 tahun. Dari tadi dia terus merengek kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang hanya 5 tahun darinya.

"Gak mau! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" balas sang kakak yang berambut kuning kemerahan dan mata bewarna merah.

"Niichan harus mau!" teriak bocah berambut kuning.

"Kubilang enggak, ya enggak!" balas sang kakak tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Sedangkan seorang bocah berambut merah hanya melihat tingkah laku kakak-beradik tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. 'Dasar anak-anak.' katanya dalam hati begitu melihat kelakuan mereka.

Ya… Sang adik adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan mata biru bagai langit cerah. Naruto memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Sayangnya, wajahnya mirip sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina. Itulah sebabnya ia sering dibilang seperti anak perempuan oleh teman sebayanya. Bahasa kasarnya mungkin adalah banci.

Sedangkan sang kakak, Kyuubi. Memiliki rambut bewarna kuning kemerahan dan mata bewarna merah. Rambutnya mirip sang ibu, tapi wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya. Meski kadang wajahnya terlihat manis seperti anak perempuan. Mungkin wajahnya memang manis, tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Kyuubi adalah orang yang kasar dan lumayan egois. Sifatnya mirip dengan Kushina, tapi lebih parah juga dari Kushina. Kalau Naruto, dia juga sama seperti Kushina. Tapi setidaknya Naruto lebih sopan ketimabang Kyuubi.

Lalu yang berambut merah adalah Gaara. Teman baik Naruto dan 'objek percobaan' terbaik Kyuubi. Lingkar hitam di matanya dan tato Ai di dahinya adalah hasil karya sang jenius dari seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun, Kyuubi. Dan untungnya, tanda itu sama sekali tidak bisa hilang sampai sekarang dan seterusnya. Meski sudah dicuci berkali-kali oleh sang 'korban'.

Yah… Itulah mereka.

Selalu bertiga dan bersama-sama…

Tapi hal itu berubah sejak suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan pihak keluarga Namikaze…

…Penculikan Naruto.

Pada suatu malam bulan purnama, Naruto diculik oleh seseorang yang menaruh dendam kepada keluarga Namikaze.

Orang tersebut bernama Orochimaru. Dia menaruh dendam kepada Minato beserta keluarganya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan ia yang dipecat dari Rasengan Corp. oleh minato.

Tapi Minato bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya memecat seorang pegawainya.

Ya… Orochimaru telah melakukan berbagai percobaan menggunakan objek manusia. Dan para korbannya adalah para pegawai Rasengan Corp. sama seperti dirinya. Hal itu akhirnya diketahui oleh Minato. Dan akhirnya Minato memacat Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Minato, akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Rasengan Corp. dengan menaruh dendam kepada Minato. Ia berjanji suatu saat nanti akan menghabisi seluruh keluarga Namikaze.

Setahun setelah peristiwa pemecatan Orochimaru, pada malam bulan purnama. Disaat seluruh penghuni keluarga Namikaze sedang tertidur lelap, ia menculik Naruto dan membawanya ke hutan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidakmau diikat seperti ini!" berontak Naruto saat dirinya akan diikat di batang pohon besar.

"Diam, dasar bocah tengik!" karena kesal, Orochimaru langsung menendang kepala Naruto dengan kencang. Membuat kepala sang rambut pirang langsung mengalirkan darah segar.

Lalu Orochimaru mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Sebuah lakban untuk menutup rapat mulut Naruto.

"Heh… Dengan ini kau tidak bisa bicara, bocah!" Orochimaru hanya tersenyum puas begitu melihat Naruto yang berusaha berontak tapi tidak bisa.

"Mmph!"

"Hah…? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suarmu, bocah!" kata Orochimaru lalu langsung memukul perut Naruto.

"Mmmph!"

"Haha… Sakit kan? Ahahaha!"

Naruto mulai menitikkan air matanya. 'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Jika aku menangis, bukan laki-laki namanya. Nanti niichan bisa ketawa jika melihatku menangis.' kata Naruto dalam hati. Meski tidak menolong sepenuhnya, tapi dia sudah mulai merasa tenang sekarang. Walau masih ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika mata kecilnya melihat tumpukan mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seketika, ia kembali menjadi takut. 'Apa aku akan jadi seperti itu?' begitu pikirnya. Dia ingin kembali menangis, tapi hal itu tak dilakukan karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuubi untuk tidak menangis. Walau saat ini rasa takut mendala hatinya.

"Ahahaha!" sedangkan Orochimaru masih asik menertawakan Naruto. "Haha! Oke, cukup acara main-mainnya. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari balik bajunya. Dia lalu mengarahkan pisau tersebut kearah kepala Naruto yang sudah belumuran darah akibat tendangannya barusan.

"MATI KAU!"

'ZRAAT!'

Dalam sekejap, pohon tersebut sudah belumuran darah segar.

Naruto membuka matanya…

Tapi… Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Baik di kepala maupun di tubuh lainnya. Lalu ia menyadari adanya sesosok hitam yang menghalanginya dan Orochimaru. Bagai pembatas yang memisahkannya dengan seorang pria kejam yang dari tadi telah menyiksanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong hah, dasar bodoh?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto. 'Suara ini…'

"Kyuubi…?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Sudah bangun, idiot?" katanya tanpa berbalik kearah Naruto.

Lalu Naruto akhirnya menyadari posisi mereka. Ternyata Kyuubi telah menolongnya. Menolongnya dengan menahan pisau menggunakan tangannya. Meski tangannya malah menjadi bolong sekarang akibat tusukan pisau dari Orochimaru.

"Ke-kenapa ada disini…?" dari beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto, hanya pertanyaan itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya menolongmu lah, bodoh." jawab Kyuubi masih menahan pisau tersebut. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau… Si sulung Namikaze…" ujar Orochimaru pelan. Kesal karena rencananya telah diganggu Kyuubi.

"PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA!"

Dengan cepat, Orochimaru langsung melayangkan tinjunya kea rah Kyuubi menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tapi serangan tersebut dapat ditahan oleh Kyuubi. Segera, Kyuubi langsung menarik pisau tersebut meski hal itu membuat luka di tangannya bertambah besar. Dia pun langsung mendang perut Orochimaru dengan kencang sehingga Orochimaru sampai terpental dan menabrak pohon yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Dengan pisau tersebut, Kyuubi langsung memutuskan ikatan tali Naruto.

"Naruto. Cepat lari dari sini." kata Kyuubi kepada Naruto.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat pergi! Kau harus memanggil bantuan untuk segera kesini. Sedangkan aku akan disini untuk menahanya." kata Kyuubi lagi. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat Kyuubi sedang sangat serius saat ini. Karena tatapan Kyuubi yang seperti itu, Naruto langsung belari meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Orochimaru.

Naruto terus dan terus belari untuk bisa keluar dari hutan tersebut. Saat sampai diluar, ia langsung menghubungi polisi.

Tapi, sesampainya di tempat kejadian, Kyuubi sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan tubuh yang penuh bekas luka.

Hal itu membuat Naruto syok dan sampai tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Huf… Seandainya aku bisa menolong, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi…" lirih Gaara sambil menatap batu nisan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Gaara.

"Na-naruto…? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya begitu melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Mengunjungi niichan… Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya polos.

"Bukan itu maksud ku! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini padahal jelas tadi kau sudah tidur!"

"Hehe… Tadi aku cuma pura-pura tidur saja kok!" jawabnya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Memangnya Iruka tidak menahanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kan kabur lewat jendela." jawab Naruto polos. Oh… Ingin rasanya Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." kata Gaara pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku masih ingin disini!" protes Naruto.

"Kau sedang sakit tau." balas Gaara.

"Tapi—"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai diucapkan, Gaara sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Ba-baik…" akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih menuruti perintah Gaara daripada ia harus dikurung kamar lagi tanpa boleh keluar dan tidak bisa menikmati kelezatan ramen Ichiraku.

Selama perjalan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara maupun memulai pembicaraan. Semuanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tapi sesuatu membuyarkan lamunan mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat diseberang jalan sana, sosok Sasuke yang sedang bersama seorang wanita. Tampak mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Wanita itu sedang asik memeluk tangan Sasuke. Dan tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak protes dengan perlakuan sang wanita.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian seperti itu, hanya bisa menunduk. Berusaha menahan hatinya yang sakit bagai tertusuk seratus, tidak, bahkan rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh seribu jarum disaat yang bersamaan.

"Naruto…"

"Ayo kita pulang, Gaara…"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Kyuubi: BRENGSEK LOE! MATI AJA LOE! *ngejar Kagu sambil ngelempar dinamit*

Kagu: Huwaa! Kenapa tousan marah pada daku!

Kyuubi: ELO UDAH BIKIN GUE MATI DISINI TAU! *ngelempar bom*

Kagu: *menghindar* Kaasan~ Tolong anakmu ini~ *berlari ke arah Gaara*

Gaara: Siapa loe? *pergi meninggalkan Kagu*

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan:**

Kagu: Kenapa ya~? Ada deh~ *dibunuh*

* * *

**iza-ken-twinsdevil:**

Kagu: Kenapa ya~ Tanya aja ama Sasuke!

Sasuke: *ngechidori Kagu karena kesal*

Kagu: Endingnya? Apa ya? Au deh! *langsung dibunuh*

* * *

**namikaze-hana:**

Kagu: Ahahay! Tenang aja! Ntar ada bagian dimana Sasuke menderita kok! X) *tertawa jahat*

Sasuke: Ho... Udah bosen idup ya...? *nge-amaterasu Kagu*

Kagu: *gosong*

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: Sasuke emang kejam~ *dichidori* Ada apa di masa lalu mereka? Ada deh~ *dilempar ke jurang*

Naruto: Betul! Jangan buat aku menderita dong! *ngambek*

Kagu: KYAA~ Kau manis Naru-kun~! *peluk-peluk Naruto* *di-bakar Sasuke*

Naruto: *kabur sebelum dipeluk lagi*

Kagu: Eh? Siapa ya~? Tebak aja sendiri~ *dibunuh*

* * *

**hachii:**

Kagu: Ahaha! Bener gak ya Sasuke sama si forehead? Kekeke *tertawa setan* Tapi yang jelas Sakura punya peran yang penting disini! ^^ Kenapa Naruto diaangap pembunuh? Ada deh~ *dibunuh beneran*

* * *

**Kuro no Shiroi males log in:**

Kagu: Betul! Sasuke emang kejam! *ngelempar palu ke Sasuke* *dilempar balik*

* * *

**Lavender Hime-chan:**

Kagu: Hah? Nyentuh? Apanya? *tampang bloon*

Naruto: Bukan itu goblok! *ngejitak Kagu*

Kagu: Iya nih... Naru kasian banget... *ngelap ingus*

Naruto: Elo tau yang udah bikin gue kayak gini! *ngelempar Kagu pake dinamit*

* * *

**Cucupida:**

Kagu: Iya... Hidup Naru menderita... Mending buat aku aja! *rasenganed*

* * *

**zee:**

Kagu: Hahay! Sorry udah bikin you kesel! Tapi kan udah ada warning nya tuh diatas! *nunjuk-nunjuk warning* Dan oh... Aku baru pertama ini bikin yang genrenya Angst dan Hurt/comfort. Tapi disini Naruto gak akan kubuat nangis. Soalnya aku gak suka Naruto yang cengeng. Kalau nangis karena bahagia sih, aku gak masalah! Dan kalau kau masih kesal, silahkan... Pukul Sasuke... *nyodorin Sasuke kedepan zee*

Sasuke: Mustinya elo tau yang dipukul! *ngechidori Kagu*

* * *

**Heixarn Mizu:**

Kagu: *baca chap sebelumnya* Ah iya... Kelupaan ditulis... Maklum, aku kan pelupa... *hajared* Tapi diatas udah kutulis kok! *nunjuk-nunjuk langit (?)* Ini udah apdet kok... Tapi kayaknya kelamaan ya? Maklum, aku habis diculik sih... *gak penting*

* * *

Kagu: Makasih untuk para hadirin (?) sekalian. Setelah mampir, jangan lupa berikan review anda. Yang gak ngasih review, bakal dapet bonus satu ciuman dari Orochimaru! *bunuhed*

.

.

.

Review, please...? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Kokoro

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Yang punya bukan saya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru, RahasiaxNaru, SasuKarin, SasuxRahasia. Silahkan tebak sendiri…

**Genre:**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:**

Bad story, Shounen-ai, Boy love, KDRT (maybe?), semoga gak OOC, Sasuke disini kejam ama Naruto, sedangkan Naruto diperlakukan tidak sewajarnya oleh Sasuke.

Kalo tidak suka dengan warnings diatas, kalian bisa langsung pergi dari sini.

**DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Kalau kuperhatikan…

Bunga Sakura sangatlah indah…

Sama seperti dirinya…

Selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan keindahanmu…

Tetapi aku?

Aku hanya bisa membuatnya marah dan marah…

Tak pernah merasa senang dengan kehadiranku…

Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan bisa menjadi dirimu…

Karena aku adalah aku, sedangkan kau adalah kau…

Sampai kapan pun, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi…

Walau begitu…

Aku akan jadi bintang baginya…

Berusaha mengisi kekosongan hatinya…

Selayaknya bintang menghiasi langit malam…

.

.

.

Tak seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini sangatlah kosong. Tak ada satupun bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Yang ada hanyalah langit mendung berawan.

Kosong…

Sama seperti hatinya…

Walau begitu, dia akan berusaha mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Akan selalu berusaha dan berusaha. Tak akan mudah menyerah. Karena itu adalah dia. Selalu berusaha walau akan sangat sulit.

.

Kini Naruto tengah memandang langit tak berbintang tersebut. Dinginnya malam tak membuatnya merasa takut akan sakit. Karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada tubuhnya.

Naruto menunduk…

Kejadian tadi siang membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

Mungkin… itu adalah hal menyakitkan yang ingin kau lupakan dan kau kubur dalam-dalam.

Tapi, bagaimana pun cara kau untuk melupakannya, hal itu tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari ingatanmu. Karena itu adalah kenyataan yang telah kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kelam.

Ingin. Ingin rasanya dia jadi bintang demi mengisi hatinya. Walau itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Walaupun hatinya akan tersakiti karena hal itu.

Tapi, dia akan berusaha.

Berusaha demi orang yang dicintainya.

.

Lama Naruto terdiam dalam kesendirian. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke.

'Klek…'

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Didapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri didepan pintu tersebut. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka.

Terdapat kilat kebencian dalam bola mata onyx tersebut. Dan Naruto tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ya… Dia sangat tahu.

Tahu penyebab kebencian pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke diam. Tak berani menyapa ataupun sekedar basa-basi. Toh pasti Sasuke tak akan membalas sapaannya.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Dalam sekejap, mata sapphire Naruto membulat. Bukan karena suatu hal, tapi karena dibelakang Sasuke terdapat seseorang.

Tepatnya seorang gadis yang bersama Sasuke tadi siang. Gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bersarang diwajahnya.

Gadis itu, namanya Karin. Seketaris Sasuke dalam perusahannya. Gadis tak tahu diri yang dengan seenaknya bermesraan dengan bosnya.

Huh… Naruto tak suka dengan Karin. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sesuatu. Ingin juga rasanya ia meneriaki Sasuke dengan makiannya.

Sungguh… Apa Sasuke sudah lupa dengan 'gadis' itu? Orang yang selama ini memberi keharuman bunga kepada Sasuke.

Naruto tahu, itu semua karena dirinya. Karena dirilah yang membuat Sasuke harus terpisah dengan bunga tersebut.

Tapi, apa dengan mudahnya Sasuke bisa melupakan keharuman bunga tersebut hanya karena seorang gadis genit yang dengan seenaknya bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke?

Sungguh… Naruto tak habis pikir. Apa mudah melupakan orang yang sangat berarti baginya?

Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai bukanlah hal mudah untuk dilupakan.

Dan Naruto yakin, pasti Sasuke sangat mengerti rasa kehilangan tersebut.

Karena baik dirinya maupun Sasuke, sudah pernah mengalami hal itu.

Karena hal itu juga, Sasuke jadi membenci dirinya. Dan mungkin untuk selamanya…

Muak. Naruto sudah muak melihat pemandangan menjijikan tersebut.

Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya –sekaligus kamar Sasuke, ia langsung meninju pipi porselen milik Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Sa-sauke!" dengan cepat, Karin langsung bergegas menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Sa-sasuke? Akan kubersihkan luka—"

"Hentikan Karin. Itu tak perlu." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menepis tangan Karin yang hendak membersihkan lukanya.

"Ta-tapi, nanti luka mu bisa—"

"Keluar."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang keluar Karin. Aku ingin sendiri." ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kasur berukuran king size tersebut.

"Ta—" Karin ingin membantah, tapi hal itu tak terjadi karena Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Ba-baik, Sasuke. Aku akan keluar." ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sejenak, Sasuke menatap langit melalu jendela kamar. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk tersebut.

Dapat dirasakannya bau citrus masuk kedalam rongga hidungnya.

"Aku benci bau ini…"

Gumamnya pelan, selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah terbawa oleh buaian sang mimpi.

* * *

Kini Naruto tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi taman yang terdapat di taman keluarga Uchiha.

Seperti biasa, menatap langit malam. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai hobi ini. Ia tidak tau kapan dan dimana ia pertama melakukan hobinya ini.

Tapi, menatap langit seperti ini membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Ia tak peduli jika nantinya dia akan sakit.

Yang penting, ia merasa nyaman akan hal ini. Tak peduli jika akan sakit lagi.

'Srek…'

Naruto menoleh, didapatinya Karin sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesisini…" ucap Naruto pelan. Kemudian Ia kembali menatap langit tersebut. Mengacuhkan Karin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau… Mati saja kau pembunuh! Untuk apa kau hidup disini, hah? Kau hanya menyusahkan Sasuke tau!" geram Karin marah.

Naruto diam, tak membalas perkataan Karin sama sekali. "Aku tahu… Aku memang sudah menyusahkan Sasuke. Gara-gara aku, orang tua Sasuke meninggal. Bahkan, dia pun meninggal karena aku." ucapnya pelan sambil emnatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa kau tidak segera menyusul orang tua mu saja, hah? Dasar pembunuh!" ucap Karin lagi. Kali ini agak lebih kencang.

Naruto diam sejenak…

"Entahlah… Aku juga tidak tau. Sudah lama aku ingin menyusul orang tua ku disana. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa." ujar Naruto pelan. Terlihat, wajahnya terukir sebuah senyum kehampaan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan pergi… Mungkin disaat itu, aku akan minta maaf kepada semuanya. Minta maaf kepada kaasan dan tousan,kepada aniki, kepada bachan dan jichan, kepada Sasuke, juga kepadanya…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Karin diam sejenak. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh di dadanya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Karin di taman uchiha tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan perlahan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Iruka…" panggilnya ke pria berambut coklat yang sedang sibuk memasak tersebut.

"Ah… Sasuke-sama… Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dimana Karin?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah pergi." jawab Iruka. Kemudian ia kembali pada kegiatannya semula, memasak.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling sebentar. Rasanya, pagi ini ada kurang. Tapi dia tak tahu apa itu.

Perasaan Sasuke agak mulai tak enak.

* * *

"Naruto… Kumohon, hentikan semua ini…" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berdada besar. Sebuta saja dia adalah Tsunade. Nenek Naruto sekaligus dokter terhebat yang ada di Konoha. Sekarang ini pun dia berkerja di Konoha Hospital. Dan konon katanya, dia bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, baachan…" ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi Naruto… Kalau hal ini terus berlanjut, kau bisa—"

"Kumohon, baachan…" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Hah… Terserah apa katamu. Tapi satu permintaanku, Naruto. Rajinlah meminum obat ini." kata Tsunade pelan sambil menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Ha'I, baachan!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tapi Tsunade tahu, senyum itu hanyalah pura-pura. Ia tahu, bahwa cucunya ini sedang menanggung luka yang sangat besar.

Luka yang bahkan akan sulit ia sembuhkan. Sekalipun ia dijuluki sebagai dokter terhebat di Konoha…

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Yo! Chap 4 apdet!

Huwaaa! Maaf minna-san! DX Gomen kalo fic ini jelek! Mana Naruto nya tersiksa pula. Howaaa! Sasuke brengsek! *dihajar Sasuke FC*

Gomen buat Karin beserta FC nya. Aku tau, sebenernya Karin tuh menghargai Naruto di manga aslinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, gak ada yang cocok dengan peran itu selain Karin. Maafkan aku Karin! TAT Aku juga gak mau kok ngejadiin kamu kayak gitu. Aku tau kau tu sebenarnya baik.

Gomeeeeeeen! DX

* * *

**Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:**

* * *

**hachii:**

Kagu: Udah tau kan siapa yang ama Sasuke. Dialah si Karin!

Haha? Manjangin? Ckck... Sayangnya aku udah netapin kalo fic ini perchap nya dikit. Gomen... OwO *masang wajah sok imut* *dilempar ke jurang*

* * *

**Lavender Hime-chan:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau review. :) Moga aja chpa ini typo nya lebih dikit. Thanks!

* * *

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka:**

Kagu: Betul! Mati kau Sasuke! XD *dihajar Sasuke FG*

* * *

Kagu: Makasih semua yang udah besedia ngereview fic abal ini... Arigatou...

.

.

.

Review, please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Kokoro

oO The Past Oo

**Disclaimer:**

Selalu Masashi Kishimoto sampai selama-lamanya. Saya hanyalah author bego yang seenak udel bikin nih fic dengan memakai chara milik Om Kishi. -,-

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru, SasuKarin, SasuSaku, RahasiaxNaruto

**Warnings:**

Bad story! Shounen-ai! Boy Love! Sasukecap jahat sama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dijahatin Sasuke. =3= Dll, gak tega nyebutinnya... *plak!

.

**Ah… Are you FUJOSHI'S HATERS? You DISLIKE SHOUNE-AI?**

**Please… DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Kau tahu?

Setiap manusia memiliki sebuah masa lalu…

Sebuah kenangan yang akan selalu tersimpan layaknya sebuah cerita dalam lembaran kertas putih…

Kenangan indah yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam benakmu…

Tapi… Apakah kau tahu?

Tidak setiap manusia memiliki kenangan indah bak dongeng pengantar tidur…

Ada pula yang ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan tersebut…

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang akan selalu membuatmu menangis jika teringat…

Sebuah memori yang mau tak mau harus kau buang…

Meski hal itu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kau lakukan…

Tapi apakah kau tahu hal ini?

Setiap manusia memliki lembarannya masing-masing…

Dan lembaran itu akan terisi bukan karena takdir mu…

Tapi oleh usaha mu dalam menjalani hidup…

Ya…

Kau lah yang akan mengisi lembaran putih tersebut…

Hingga menjadi sebuah buku penuh kisah…

.

.

.

…The Past…

.

Saat itu, Naruto berusia 10 tahun…

"Kaasan… Tousan… Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mata sapphire-nya tak berhenti menatap pemandangan sekeliling.

Sebuah pemandangan indah nan asri. Dan tak mungkin bisa kau temui pemandangan seperti ini ditengah hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Tempat dimana kau dapat melihat pohon-pohon berdiri dengan kokoh, burung-burung yak berkicau, padang bunga yang tengah bermekaran, dan udara sejuk yang menghangatkan rongga paru-paru mu.

Gunung?

Bukankah nama itu cocok?

Tempat dimana kau dapat tenang dan merasa nyaman. Jauh dari kepadatan kota.

"Tentu saja untuk berlibur, Naruto." suara merdu dari seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ditatapnya wanita cantik itu dengan tanda tanya.

"Sekali-kali kita perlu berlibur 'kan? Tak baik terus-terusan berada di kota." ujar seorang pria yang parasnya sangat serupa dengan Naruto. Pria itu terus saja menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya. Berusaha tak membuat kecelakan yang dapat membahayakan keluarganya.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Lagipula kita akan mengunjungi nenekmu." wanita —Kushina— kemudian menghadap belakang, tempat dimana putra bungsunya tengah terduduk sambil menatap kagum ke pemandangan sekeliling.

Naruto menoleh. "Baachan? Benarkah kita akan mengunjungi baachan, kaasan?" dalam sekejap, wajah Naruto langsung ceria. Bukan hanya bisa melihat wajah neneknya, ia pun dapat bertemu kembali dengan kakeknya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Yeei!" sorak Naruto senang.

Kushina memandang Minato sambil tersenyum. Dan tentu saja Minato membalas senyuman hangat itu.

.

.

…Anak mereka perlahan kembali menjadi seperti yang dulu…

* * *

"Selamat datang, Naruto!" seru seorang wanita berambut kuning dan mata beririskan warna coklat. Wanita itu tampak sangat muda. Tapi siapa sangka kalau dia sebenarnya sudah berusia 6o tahun?

"Hehe!" Naruto hanya nyengir disapa seperti itu oleh neneknya, Tsunade.

"Jahatnya, hanya Naruto yang disapa. Ya 'kan, Kushina?" ujar Minato sambil membawa salah satu kopernya kedalam rumah Tsunade. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Hoo… Jadi kau ingin kupeluk seperti Naruto?" ucap Tsunade sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Haha… Tidak, terima kasih. Jauh lebih baik tidak disapa ketimbang harus dipeluk oleh nenek-nenek seperti mu." ujar Minato dan sukses sebuah tinju melayang ke pipinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap ngeri ke luka bekas tinju dari Tsunade.

'Walau sudah tua, pukulan baachan tetaplah jadi pukulan maut no. 1 yang pernah kulihat…' itulah yang terpikir oleh Naruto. Dan tentunya, dia tak akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan. Lebih tepatnya, tak berani mengatakannya. Tentu saja, karena Naruto masih sayang nyawanya.

"Wah, wah… Si bocah rubah ini pasti sedang merenungkan pukulan maut mu, Tsunade." tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria berbadan besar mucul dari belakang mereka. Tentu saja, dia adalah kakeknya Naruto, Jiraiya.

"Kakek mesum? Apa kabar dattebayo!" seru Narut riang dan langsung berlari menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Jangan berkata begitu dong. Aku sudah tak mesum lagi kok! Hahahaha!" ujar Jkiraiya sambil tertawa.

"Hoo… 'Tidak mesum'? Memangnya siapa yang dihajar habisan-habisan setelah mengintip pemandian wanita minggu lalu?" ujar Tsunade sambil menatap sinis kea rah Jiraiya.

"Waduh, jangan bilang begitu. Lagipula, yang menghajarku waktu itu 'kan cuma kau saja." balas Jiraiya.

"Kebetulan saja aku berada disitu." balas Tsunade lagi.

"Yah… Itu hal yang kusesali. Inginnya sih melihat wanita yang cantik-cantik, tapi yang didapat malah nenek-nenek yang berlagak jadi gadis muda. Padahal kau itu sudah memasuki masa-masa mati. Tapi kenapa masih hidup y—"

'DUAK!'

Dan sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan ucapannya, satu pukulan telak mengenai rahang bawahnya.

Tsunade beralih menghadap Minato, Kushina dan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Huh… Dasar muka dua."

'BLETAK!'

Dan sekali lagi, Jiraiya mendapat sebuah lemparan guci tanah dari Tsunade.

Yare yare…

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Naruto kini tengah duduk dipinggir danau. Matanya menatap lekat kearah danau tersebut. Dia ingin berlama-lama disini, karena jarang sekali ia bisa pemandangan seindah ini di tengah perkotaan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin membuai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara merdu. Penasaran, ia berjalan menghampiri suara tersebut.

Ia pun berhenti di salah satu pohon, memandang seorang anak berambut raven yang tengah memainkan biolanya. Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekat ke pohon tempat anak itu besandar dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu —sisi yang berlawanan dengan anak berambut raven itu.

Dalam diam, Naruto terus saja mendengar alunan nada-nada nan merdu tersebut. Tak berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghayati not-not yang dimainkannya dengan sangat baik itu.

Belum lama, bocah raven itu menghentikan permainannya. Membuat Naruto merasa kecewa.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dan hanya mendengarkan…" suara nan dingin itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"A-anu… Maaf… Bukan maksudku untuk menguping." ucap Naruto merasa gugup. Dia pun menoleh ke sisi lain pohon dan mendapati bocah berambut raven itu tengah berdiri sambil memegang biola yang telah dimasukan ke dalam sarungnya.

Makin merasa bersalah karena telah menguping permainan seseorang. Naruto langsung beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Go-gomennasai! Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengganggu mu."

Bocah itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Dan disaat yang sama, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu…

Setelah itu, Naruto buru-buru menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, bocah laki-laki itu terus saja memandangnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, di kediaman Jiraiya-Tsunade…

"Itadakimasu!" seru semuanya semangat —kecuali satu orang.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Kushina begitu melihat Naruto yang dari tadi tampak tak semangat.

"Eh? Tidak kok, kaasan. Aku baik-baik saja." balas Naruto.

Hal itu membuat Kushina dan yang lainnya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto tak bisa bilang bahwa ia terus saja memikirkan bocah berambut raven yang tak sengaja ia temui tadi.

Kalau ingin jujur, sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertemu dengan anak laki-laki tadi. Sebab, saat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, anak itu sudah tak ada dihadapannya. Setidaknya, ia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu anak tersebut.

'TING TONG!'

"Ah, biar kubuka pintunya." ujar Tsunade lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan segera menghampiri pintu tersebut.

"Siapa sih yang berkunjung malam-malam begini?" gumam Jiraiya sambil memakan sup miso-nya. Sedangkan Naruto menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka 8. Ya, saat ini jam 8 malam. Dan rasanya, jarang sekali ada orang berkunjung ke rumah orang lain jam segini.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade muncul dari balik pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato penasaran setelah melihat Tsunade kembali.

"Silahkan lihat sendiri." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Tsunade.

Karena penasaran, Minato, Kushina dan lainnya langsung segera menuju ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh Naruto yang berada paling belakang.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, mereka melihat 4 orang tengah duduk di atas tatami.

"Mikoto!" seru kushina sambil berlari menghampiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Kushina!" balas Mikoto.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukannya kalian ada di—"

"Memangnya salah jika mengunjungi salah satu keluarga kami yang memakai topeng berbentuk lollipop?" sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang pria berwajah tegas sudah terlanjur memotong perkataannya.

"Haha… Mengunjungi Tobi-jiisan ya?" ucap Minato sambil tertawa hambar. Tak tau lagi harus ngomong apa. Temannya yang satu ini memang tidak berubah.

Sementara itu, Naruto baru saja sampai di ruang tamu. 'Anak itu…' gumamnya begitu melihat anak laki-laki yang yang ia temui di danau tadi.

Lalu, pandangannya teralih ke dua orang dewasa yang tengah berbincang dengan orang tuanya. Dia hanya menatap bingung kearah orang-orang itu.

"Wah, Naruto! Sudah besar rupanya!" seru Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bersembunyi dibelakang Kushina.

"Naruto, kenalkan, ini teman tousan dan kaasan sewaktu kecil. Namanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto." ujar Kushina sambil memperkenalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Sedangkan ini anak mereka, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke." pandangan Naruto kembali teralih ke anak yang ia temui tadi.

'Uchiha Sasuke…' gumam Naruto sambil menyebut nama anak itu.

Merasa risih ditatap, Sasuke pun langsung menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Ditatap begitu, Naruto langsung kembali bersembunyi dibelakang Kushina.

"Oh ya, Kushina. Dimana Kyuubi? Aku tak melihatnya daritadi." ujar Mikoto. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu pun langsung diselimuti keheningan. "Eh… Anu… Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Mikoto, Kyuubi telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu." ucap Minato sambil tertunduk. Mendengar itu, semua langsung terkejut, kecuali Fugaku yang tetap berwajah datar dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuubi.

"Ah… Benarkah itu? Ma-maaf…" ucap Mikoto merasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang terkejut mendengar berita itu, hanya bisa mengucapkan nama Kyuubi dalam benaknya.

* * *

Seminggu sudah Naruto tinggal di rumah Jiraiya-Tsunade. Saat ini ia sedang berada di pinggir danau, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disitu terus," suara dingin membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah… um…" Naruto hanya diam, tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Sebenarnya sih dia ada disini karena ingin mendengar permainan biola Sasuke. Tapi ia tak berani menjawab hal itu. Karena itu dia hanya diam saja.

Naruto langsung tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke dan langsung menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto tak tahu, entah kenapa ia terus saja ingin bersama Sasuke. Tak ingin menjauh dari bocah raven yang dingin itu. Entah kenapa juga, Naruto merasa nyaman disisi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku," ucap Sasuke dingin, dan kembali menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" … " Naruto diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu berusaha menyerang Naruto.

'ZRAAT!'

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang lengannya terluka akibat pisau sang pelaku.

"Cih, meleset!" pelaku itu pun langsung melarikan diri.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto berusaha untuk mengobati lengan Sasuke yang terluka, namun tangannya telah lebih dulu ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

" … " sementara itu Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil tertunduk.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" seru Mikoto panik sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hanya tergores ranting, kaasan." jawab Sasuke santai. Walau begitu, Mikoto tetap saja panik.

"Ck, otouto, mana mungkin ranting bisa melukai mu seperti itu, dasar bodoh." ucap Itachi sambil melipat tangannya didepn dada.

"Aku tidak bodoh, baka aniki. Aku memang tergores ranting." balas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

"Hah… Terserah apa katamu, otouto." ucap Itachi kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat.

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh…"

'Sial! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu…' ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx-nya. Tak henti ia pegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kenapa mimpi itu terus saja datang! Dasar brengsek!" makinya sambil memukul keras dinding yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Sial… Padahal aku ingin membunuh perasaan ini. Tapi kenapa… kenapa makin ingin kuhilangkan, malah makin sulit untuk ku hilangkan… Sial…" ucapnya sambil mengcengkram erat selimutnya.

Kemudian ia melirik ke sebelahnya. Tak dia dapati sosok berambut kuning yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya, walau berkali-kali telah ia hancurkan hatinya.

"Naruto…" gumamnya sambil menatap tempat disebelahnya yang tak terdapat sosok kuning itu.

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Masuk…" ucapnya masih tetap berada di kasurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah sosok pria berambut coklat yang dikuncir ke atas.

"Ada apa Iruka," ucapnya pelan.

"Anu, Sasuke-sama… Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan jam 1 nanti." ucap Iruka.

"Siapa?"

"Eng… Kalau tak salah tadi di telepon, dia menyebut namanya… Hyuuga Neji…" perkataan Iruka barusan membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Neji…'

"Baiklah… Kau boleh keluar sekarang." ujar Sasuke. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Iruka pun segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sial! Mau apa dia kesini!"

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Akhirnya apdet juga... Gomen kalo lama! Hehehe... *hajared*

.

.

.

**"Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:"**

**zero bie:** Makasih udah mau review! XD Arigatou!

**lopina:** Thank udah review! XD

**Matsuo Emi:** Makasih ya udah mau review! Arigatou~ ^^

**hachii:** Mikirin Naru ato enggak, bisa diliat di chap depan! Arigatou~ XD

**loveless sevensins: **Thanks! Makasih udah mau review! XD

* * *

Kagu: ==" Padahal lagi hiatus... Tapi malah apdet... Yah... Moga-moga fic ku yang lain bisa apdet! (Amin)

Makasih untuk semua yang udah mau review and baca! Arigatou! XD

.

.

.

Review, please...? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Selalu Masashi Kishimoto sampai kapanpun… (T^T) Maunya sih buatku aja… *langsung dikemplang*

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru (yang utama), SasuKarin, SasuSaku, RahasiaxNaruto

**Warnings:**

Author gak sanggup nyebutinnya… -_-" BL, Shounen-ai, KDRT (maybe?), dll…

.

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**OR… IF YOU ARE HATE FUJOSHI AND SHOUNEN-AI!**

.

.

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!**

**YANG NGEYEL JANGAN NGE-FLAME YA! XD**

* * *

Bila aku tak bisa jadi bintangmu…

Kaulah yang akan jadi bintang bagi hatiku…

Jika aku tak seharum bunga sakura…

Ku mohon,

ijinkan aku 'tuk bermekaran…

Seandainya aku tak bisa mengisi hatimu…

Biarlah kau yang mengisi hatiku yang hampa…

Seandainya kau tak mengijinkan…

Seandainya kau tidak menginginkan ketiga hal tersebut…

Aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu…

Membuatmu bahagia tanpa diriku…

Walau ku tahu…

Itu hanya akan membuat luka dihati ku bertambah…

Tapi, asal kau bahagia…

Aku…

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa ya?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Matanya yang putih menatap ramah pada sosok Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke malas.

"Hah… Kau tak berubah ya, Sasuke?" ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Hyuuga. Setahuku, kau sekarang seharusnya ada di London." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. "Ada urusan apa sampai-sampai kau mau kembali ke Jepang ini? Membujuk Gaara?"

"Fuh… Tidak. Kedatangan ku kesini bukan karna Gaara." balas pemuda itu. "Duduklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang sebentar?" ucapnya lagi. "Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Hyuuga. Namaku itu Neji. Apa bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuatmu lupa namaku?"

"Ck," dengus Sasuke seraya mengambil tempat didepan Neji.

"Pelayan, aku pesan kopi pahit." ujar Neji kepada pelayan tersebut. "Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?" ujarnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak." balas Sasuke ketus. Saat ini mood-nya sedang tidak baik untuk sekedar meminum secangkir kopi panas atau apalah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan secangkir kopi hangat lagi ya pelayan." ujarnya kepada pelayan itu. Lalu, pelayan itu pun mohon diri sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Sasuke dan Neji.

"K-kau…" seru Sasuke geram sambil mencengkram kerah baju Neji kasar.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bisakah kau tenang dan tidak emosional untuk hari ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu disini, Uchiha Sasuke…" ucap Neji tenang. Walau kesal, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Neji.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyuuga…" ujar Sasuke.

"Fuh… Uchiha memang selalu 'to the point' ya?" balas Neji santai sambil menyeruput kopi pahit yang ia pesan tadi. Namun, tanpa ia sadari atau tidak, perkataannya barusan cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya kini sedkit naik darah.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, Hyuuga… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." balas Sasuke sembari menahan emosi-nya yang hampir mau meledak dalam menghadapi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sasuke… Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Neji sembari meminum kopi pahitnya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan orang itu." balas Sasuke, masih tetap menahan emosinya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja, karena dia adalah temanku juga. Yah... walau sebenarnya dia adalah adik kelas kita dulu di SMA. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" ujar Neji sambil menatap Sasuke. Menaruh cangkir kopi yang dari tadi ia pegang diatas meja café. Lalu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku?" lanjut Neji sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Atau… Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasuke?" ucap Neji lagi tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke.

" … " Sasuke hanya diam tanpa membalas satu pun perkataan Neji.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan… Sasuke?" ucap Neji lagi. Kini ia pejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari ketenangan dalam pikirannya yang sedang galau.

" … " Sasuke kembali terdiam. Yang dikatakan Neji 100% benar. Ia memang sangat mencintai Naruto. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Bahkan, ia tak 'kan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu.

" … " Neji ikut terdiam dalam keheningan.

" … "

" … "

" … "

"…Sasuke…" akhirnya, setelah lama dalam keheningan. Neji kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hn,"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ucap Neji kembali. "Apa kau… Sudah tidak mencintai Naruto lagi?" lanjutnya sembari menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke. Seolah menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga." balas Sasuke dingin.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Aku tahu… Kau masih mencintai Naruto 'kan?" ucap Neji dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga. Sekarang Naruto istriku, dan aku punya hak atas dirinya." balas Sasuke lagi. Matanya yang kelam menatap tajam kearah Neji. "Aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadanya."

"Termasuk menyakiti hatinya yang polos?" satu pertanyaan sederhana terlontar dari bibir Hyuuga itu. Namun, cukup untuk membuat Sasuke beralih menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Hyuuga?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tak suka. Ia pun menatap tajam kearah Neji, salah satu teman baiknya dari kecil.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke… Kau selalu bersikap kasar kepada Naruto 'kan?" ucap Neji lagi. "Aku pun tahu… Apa alasanmu melakukan itu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Diam, Hyuuga."

"Kau mencintainya, tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan Sakura." Neji kembali berbicara. Tidak mempedulikan perintah Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kubilang diam."

"Dari awal, kau menyayanginya. Tapi kau tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Kau tak mampu mengungkapkan hatimu kepadanya." ucap Neji kembali. "Karena itu, kau menyakitinya. Membuatnya menjauh darimu. Kau berpacaran dnegan Sakura agar dia membenci dirimu, bukan? Apa aku salah , Sasuke?"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tak punya hak mengomentari hidupku, Hyuuga Neji." ucapnya kembali. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari mata kelamnya.

"Terserah kau, Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto masih mencintai mu dengan tulus." ujar Neji sembari berdiri. "Tapi kukatakan satu hal. Belum tentu Naruto akan mencintai selamanya seperti ini. Mungkin saja, dia akan berbalik membencimu, Sasuke." ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Neji mungkin ada benarnya. Namun, ego Uchiha terlalu tinggi sehingga apa yang dikatakan Neji hanya dianggap sebagai kalimat sindiran, bukanlah sebuah nasehat yang akan membawa mu ke dalam kehidupan indah bak padang bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

"Yah… Hanya itu ingin kuucapkan sekarang. Kuharap… kau tidak menyia-nyiakan perasaan Naruto." ucap Neji sambil beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke…" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terdiam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil…

'Bagaimana?' ucap sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Entalah… Aku tak yakin dia akan mendengar ucapanku." balas seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir. Dengan mata lavender tak perpupil. Ya, di adalah Neji.

'Begitu… Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin Naruto bersama dia lagi. Tapi… Naruto sangat mencintainya. Aku tak ingin membuat malaikat itu kembali menangis.'

"Tenanglah… Aku akan berusaha membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa tindakannya selama ini salah. Lebih baik, kau beri dukungan saja pada Naruto." balas Neji.

'Ya…'

"Berjuanglah…"

' … '

"Gaara…"

* * *

Kini terlihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk disebuah dermaga kecil. Dirinya terus saja menatap kearah laut yang jernih.

"Naruto…" ujarnya lirih. Melihat laut ini, ia jadi teringat akan bola mata biru yang jernih dan penuh akan kepolosan itu. Yah… Walau kini mata biru itu sudah tak sejernih yang dulu. Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

'Sasuke… Selamat datang kembali.'

'Walau Sasuke membenci ku… Aku akan selalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke.'

'Aku tidak keberatan jika Sasuke membenci ku. Sebab aku akan selalu menyayangi Sasuke.'

'Kini aku sendirian… Niichan, tousan, bahkan kaasan pun juga meninggalkan aku…'

'Walau begitu… Aku akan selalu tersenyum!'

'Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian semua…'

'Aku menyayangi semuanya… Termasuk kau Sasuke…'

'Tidak apa jika Sasuke membenciku… Sebab aku memang tak patut 'tuk disayangi…'

'Arigatou, Sasuke…'

'Atas semua yang telah kau berikan…'

'Aku tak akan menyesal…'

'Karena aku mencintai Sasuke…'

'Selamanya...'

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. "Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan yang fatal?" gumamnya sembari menatap langit yang mulai sedikit mendung. Sama seperti hati sang Uzumaki tersebut. Hati yang awalnya selalu cerah laksana mentari pagi. Kini, sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup oleh tebalnya kabut yang disebabkan olehnya. Sama seperti langit mendung saat ini...

Sasuke kembali terdiam...

"Huh… Seandainya kau masih ada disini, apa yang akan kau katakan ya…"

.

.

.

"…Sakura?"

* * *

Malam harinya…

"Tadaima…" ucap Sasuke pelan setibanya di rumah.

Dia pun langsung heran begitu melihat para pelayannya berkumpul dengan raut wajah cemas nan khawatir. Ia pun mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya kepada salah satu pelayannya, Iruka.

"Ah… U-uchiha-san…" ucap Iruka dengan nada takut dan khawatir.

Bingung, Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Kalian semua kenapa?"

Salah satu pelayannya pun mulai membuka mulut. "A… anu, Uchiha-san…" ucapnya gugup. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Na… Naruto-sama…" ucapnya lagi. Membuat perasaan Sasuke mulai tak enak. Ia merasakan, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar suatu hal yang buruk.

"Naruto-sama… Sejak tadi pagi menghilang entah kemana…"

"!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

oOo

Apa arti dari hidup ini?

Apa setiap orang selalu mengalami hal ini?

Merasakan pahitnya hidup yang dijalani...

Bagaikan roda yang terus berputar...

Menjalani hidup dengan bergantung pada arus air...

Aku ingin...

Arus air membawa ku ke lautan luas...

Tenang disana...

Tanpa melihat daratan...

Tidak akan melihat sungai berarus deras...

Aku hanya ingin...

hidup bagaikan laut yang tenang...

Walau begitu...

Kutahu bahwa tidak akan selamanya laut tenang...

Ada saat-saatnya, laut pun akan bergejolak...

Menghadapi badai yang ganas...

Berjuang agar tidak tenggelam dalam ganasnya badai...

Karena itu...

Aku akan berjuang...

Berusaha menghadapi badai itu...

Hingga aku bisa terbang didalam langit biru...

Laksana seekor burung...

Yang terbang bebas di langit biru

Sama seperti...

Birunya mataku...

oOo

* * *

Kagu: Yak! Chap 6 selesai dengan sangat gajenya!

Gomen kalo makin jelek... =="a mana puisinya sok puitis banget pula! Yo, buat Heixarn Mizu! Thanks telah menyuruh saya ngapdet nih fic! Sampai-sampai kebawa dalam mimpi! *curcol* *tampoled*

Akh! Sial! Kuso! Teganya kalian, para guru-guru ku yang tercinta! Kenapa aku gak dimasukin ke lower sih? Apa menurut kalian, nilai bahasa Inggris ku sudah bagus hingga kalian masukkan ku ke dalam kategori middle dan tidak memasukkan ku kelas lower? Huweeee! Mau masuk lower! Mau masuk lower! *curcol lagi* *double tampoled*

Oke... saya makin gaje =="a

Ps for Mizu: Fic RussiaxSpain nya ku gak janji yak! Belum dapat ide. :p *hajared*

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih telah membaca fic nista ini. Bagi yang ingin memukul, meninju, or sebagainya. Silahkan hajar saja orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yup! Di-obral! Di-obral! Yang mau mukul Sasuke silahkan! Di-obral! *vhidoried*

.

.

.

Mind to review...?


	7. The Present for You

**Disclaimer:**

Sudah pasti om Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanyalah seorang author bego yang seenak es krim make chara milik Om Masashi. u_u

**Pairs:**

SasuNaru (main pair), SasuKarin, SasuSaku.

*ngelirik ke atas* (Buset, si Sasuke banyak amat uke-nya ==a *tinjued*)

**Warnings:**

Penyiksaan batin dan mental terhadap Naruto, tindak KDRT, ketidaksetiaan seorang Uchiha *timpuked*, pernikahan sesama jenis yang didasari atas kegilaan sang orang tua *dihajar MinaKushi ama FugaMiko*, non-con, shounen ai, dan berbagai macam ketidaknormalan lainnya. *authornya pundung*

**A/N:**

Kalau emang gak suka, yah jangan dibaca.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Mudah 'kan? ;)

.

.

.

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN…

* * *

.

.

Kasih sayang?

Ketulusan?

Entalah…

Aku tak mengerti…

Dulu aku mempunyainya…

Tapi sekarang?

Aku tak memiliki apapun…

Aku hanya mahkluk yang hampa…

Berisi kekosongan yang tak berujung…

Tak memiliki akhir dan dasar…

Bahkan aku tak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir…

Omong kosong…

Aku tak memilikinya…

Kasih sayang yang tulus…

Sebuah kasih yang menghangatku dari dinginnya salju…

Ya…

Aku tak memilikinya

Aku bahkan tak pantas untuk dilahirkan

Tak pantas untuk membuka mataku,

Hanya untuk sekadar melihat dunia…

Ya… Aku memang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu

Karena itu…

Aku akan kembali menutup mataku.

Berjalan menjauh dari semua mimpi kosong itu

Melupakan segala hal

Dan kembali menulusuri jalan setapak yang kotor dan dingin…

Untuk selamanya…

.

.

.

"Na… Naruto-sama…" ucapnya lagi. Membuat perasaan Sasuke mulai tak enak. Ia merasakan, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar suatu hal yang buruk.

"Naruto-sama… Sejak tadi pagi menghilang entah kemana…" lanjut Iruka.

"A-apa kau bilang? Bukankah dari tadi kau harusnya bersama Naruto?" segera Sasuke mendekati Iruka dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Sasuke-sama…" balas Iruka sembari membungkuk ke arah Sasuke. "Saya minta maaf karena tadi saya lengah dan tidak memperhatikan kemana Naruto-sama pergi." lanjutnya lagi dalam keadaan masih membungkuk.

Sasuke menggeram kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Iruka. 'Sial! Kemana si Bodoh itu pergi!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengira-ngira tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi oleh NAruto.

"Sasuke-sama?" panggil Iruka pelan. Agak takut dirasa ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke. "Iruka! Cepat cari si Bodoh itu ke tempat yang kira-kira akan didatangi olehnya! Aku akan cari ke sekitar kota!"

"H-ha'i, Sasuke-sama!" ucapnya, setelah itu Iruka langsung pergi sesuai perintah Sasuke.

'Naruto-sama…'

.

.

.

'Sial! Perasaanku mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk!' setelahnya, Sasuke langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi mencari Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdiri sambil menatap lekat sosok yang kini tengah terbaring dengan berbalut perban.

Mata oniksnya tak henti menatap sosok itu. Iris mata yang biasanya ia lihat selalu bersinar, kini seolah meredup seiring hilangnya cahaya kecil dari sang pemilik mata.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini…" ucapnya pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang ada hadapannya.

.

.

'Tok… Tok…'

Sebuah ketukan pelan membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. "Masuk…" ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan pandangannya dari sosok yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Anu dokter… Ada telepon untuk Anda…" ucap seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang perawat. Terlihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Hn, aku mengerti…" balas pemuda itu. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, perawat itu lekas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku pergi sebentar…" ucapnya pelan sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

"…Naruto…" ucapnya lirih lalu segera meningalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Apa kau bilang!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut merah tersebut didepan Iruka.

"Er… Soal it—"

"Cih! Akan kuhajar orang brengsek itu!" ucap pemuda itu sembari beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, Gaara-sama… Ini semua bukan salah Sasuke-sama. Ini semua salahku yang lalai menjaga Naruto-sama." ujar Iruka sambil berusaha menghentikan pemuda yang diketahui adalah Gaara.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu! Yang jelas aku akan menghajar si brengsek itu! Semua ini adalah salahnya!" balas Gaara seolah tak ingin mendengar pembelaan yang dilontarkan oleh Iruka.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama memang tidak bersalah. Seharian ini dia sedang pergi karena ada urusan." ucap Iruka lagi.

"Itu tak akan jadi alasan untuk mengurungkan niatku memukul wajahnya yang mengesalkan itu!" balas Gaara, tetap bersikukuh dengan niatnya setelah tak sengaja mendengar berita hilangnya Naruto.

"Kumohon hentikan, Gaara-sama. Sasuke-sama juga sedang mencari Naruto-sama!" balas Iruka lagi. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menghentikan Gaara. Sebab ini bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Gaara sambil mendorong Iruka hingga jatuh ke aspal. Dan setelahnya, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju ke kediaman Sasuke.

.

.

"Ukh.." rintih Iruka sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. "Hah… Seandainya tidak bertemu dengan Gaara-sama… Dan seandainya aku tidak bercerita soal Naruto-sama… Pasti tak akan begini jadinya…"

"Tapi… Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah dan menghetikan pertikaian ini!" ucapnya sambil mencoba berjalan walau sakit dirasa.

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Begitu…" lirih pemuda itu setelah mendengar penjelasan yang ia minta.

'Ya, aku berhasil menemukan alamat rumahnya…' ucap suara di seberang sana. 'Memangnya, untuk apa kau mencari informasi seperti ini?' tanya orang itu.

"Hm, kurasa kau tak perlu tahu." balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku sampai sini." lanjutnya lagi.

'Ya… Sama-sama.' balas orang itu, dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara telepon terputus.

"Naru—"

'BRAAK!'

"Dokter! Dokter! Pasien dari kamar 277 sudah sadarkan diri!"

"!"

.

.

.

'Tap Tap! Tap Tap!'

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar!" tanya pemuda itu sembari berlari menuju kamar 277.

"Saya sungguhan, dokter. Pasien itu telah sadarkan diri." balas perawat itu sambil turut berlari juga.

'Ini… hampir mustahil…'

.

.

'BRAK!'

"Naruto!" panggil pemuda itu. Napasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena baru saja ia berlari dari ruangannya hingga ke kamar 277 ini.

"Eh?" merasa dipanggil, pemuda berambut kuning emas itu menoleh ke arah suara itu memanggil.

"Na-naruto…? Kau sungguhan telah sadar?" panggil pemuda itu sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Eh? Kau… siapa?"

'Tap…'

Pemuda itu berhenti. 'Dia… tidak ingat? Mustahil… Apa sudah separah ini penyakitnya?' pemuda itu terdiam. Merasa heran, Naruto pun bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunan-lamunan dari pemuda itu.

"Ah… Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya… Namaku Sai, dokter yang menanganimu. Salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto…" lanjutnya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sai, ya… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal! Hehe…" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum juga. Melihat senyuman itu, entah kenapa hati Sai bagaikan teriris oleh sebilah pisau.

"Hm, Uzumaki-san… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Sai. Setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

"Bertanya? Boleh saja… Memangnya ada apa?" balas Naruto dengan wajah bingung nan heran.

"Kenapa… Kau bisa mengalami hal ini?"

'DEG!'

"Ah… aa…"

* * *

'BUAK!'

"Dasar Uchiha sialan! Ini semua salahmu!" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu sembari dilayangkannya kembali sebuah tinju yang tetap mengenai pipi sang lawan.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri sembari mengelap aliran darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Kau tau? Kau tak berhak menuduhku atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat, sialan!" balas Sasuke sambil meniju pipi pemuda itu—yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"Menuduh? Aku tidak menuduhmu!" Gaara bangkit berdiri. "Kau memang penjahat yang patut disalahkan, Uchiha!" lanjutnya lagi sambil melayangkan satu tendangan yang dilayangkan ke arah Sasuke.

'Grep!'

Sasuke berhasil menahan tendangan Gaara.

"Terkutuklah kau darah Uchiha!" balas Gaara tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau ucapkan, Sabaku?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke Gaara. "Orang hilang itu, yang kau sebut teman dan adikmu, juga seorang istriku, dia juga memegang nama seorang 'Uchiha', brengsek!"

'BUAK!'

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai perut Gaara.

"Dia…" Gaara memegangi perutnya yang sedikit terasa perih. "Naruto… Naruto… Bukanlah seorang Uchiha, sialan!" balas Gaara sambil menendang perut Sasuke. "Naruto adalah seorang Uzuma—"

"Hentikan Gaara!"

Sebuah tangan berhasil menahan tangan Gaara yang siap melayangkan tinjuan kapanpun juga.

Gaara menoleh ke arah belakang. "Neji…" Gaara terdiam. "Cih! Lepaskan!" berontak Gaara.

"Hentikan semua ini Gaara. Rasanya kau bukanlah orang yang mudah mengahajar orang lain seperti ini." ucap Neji sambil secara perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Gaara.

"Cih…" dengus Gaara.

"Gaara…"

"Berhenti berpura-pura baik kepadaku, Neji!" balas Gaara. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melupakan 'orang itu', mengerti! Jadi jangan pernah lagi kau mendekatiku!" balas Gaara sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"Gaara-sama…" ujar Iruka begitu sesampainya ia di pintu. Namun Gaara sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut dan terus berjalan keluar.

"Haah~" hela Neji.

"Keluar." ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu, Hyuuga!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Dasar Uchiha. Padahal sudah ditolong." balas Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kubilang aku tak perlu bantuanmu!" balas Sasuke lagi sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Neji.

"Baik-baik, aku akan keluar. Lagipula sepertinya lukamu tak terlalu parah."

* * *

"Sabaku brengsek itu!" maki Sasuke sembari mengobati luka-lukanya.

'Tok tok!'

'Cih, apa lagi kali ini!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. "Masuk"

"Anu, Sasuke-sama… Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda…"

'…?'

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Anda menemui saya…?" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum secangkir the miliknya.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha-san. Nama saya Sai. Maksud kedatangan saya kemari adalah ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Anda." balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Memberitahukan? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Uzumaki Naruto…"

"!"

.

.

'Tap tap! Tap tap!'

'_Saat ini Naruto ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha…'_

"Sial!"

'_Dia berada di kamar pasien nomor 277…'_

"Si Dobe itu!"

'_Anda bisa menemuinya jika Anda mau…'_

'BRAAAAK!'

"Dobe!"

"E-eh…? Sasuke…?"

* * *

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran begitu melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk sambil mendobrak pintu kamar pasien.

Sasuke samkin berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Dobe! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan apa maksumu dengan luka-luka itu, hah!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Eh… Soal itu—ah! Benar juga!"

"…?"

"Sa-sasuke… 'Tanjoubi Omedettou!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum riang. Membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya.

Ah, benar juga. Hari ini kan dia sedang berulang tahun. Peristiwa hilangnya Naruto membuat ia lupa akan hari pentingnya ini. Tapi…

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah… Habis, aku bingung harus memberi apa kepada Sasuke." ujar Naruto lirih. "Kalau aku memberikan kue atau barang, pasti kau akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah…" lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Karena itu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke!" ujar Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum riang. "Tapi… Ternyata aku gagal…"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Apa hubungannya kado untukku dan peristiwa kecelakaan mu ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eng? Soal itu?" Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. "Semalam, aku bermimpi sesuatu dan ternyata sebagian mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan di hari ini."

"Mimpi? Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mimpi itu, Dobe! Cepat jawab!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram bahu milik Naruto.

"Itu…" Naruto terdiam.

"Dobe…?"

"Aku… Aku bermimpi akan menyerahkan nyawaku dalam kecelakaan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Sebab keinginanmu selama ini adalah kematian ku. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Setitk embun mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ternyata masih sulit untuknya mengatakan hal ini.

'DEG!'

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit dan perih.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"Aku… Aku bermimpi akan menyerahkan nyawaku dalam kecelakaan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Sebab keinginanmu selama ini adalah kematian ku. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Naruto…" ujar Sai sambil bersender di dinding samping pintu kamar yang saat ini ditempati oleh Naruto.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bertanya? Boleh saja… Memangnya ada apa?" balas Naruto dengan wajah bingung nan heran.

"Kenapa… Kau bisa mengalami hal ini?"

'DEG!'

"Ah… aa…" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Itu saja kok." balas Sai berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bisa tenang jika melihat 'adik'nya yang satu ini dipenuhi oleh luka.

"Itu… Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah kepada seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Itu saja kok…" jawab Naruto.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin membeli sesuatu tapi disaat itu kau malah mengalami kecelakaan?" balas Sai. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa membaca jalan cerita ini. Ya, hal itu biasa terjadi di novel-novel, bukan?

"Ah… ah, bu-bukan begitu…!" Naruto langsung mebantah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai.

"Bukan? Apa maksudmu?" Sai kembali bertanya. Harusnya jalan cerita yang ia duga mana mungkin salah.

"O-orang itu sangat mebenciku. Jadi mana mungkin dia mau menerima hadiah berupa barang atau kue dari ku. Karena itu aku sengaja tidak mebeli dia sesuatu…" ujar Naruto sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa yang akan kau beri?" tanya Sai. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan cerita ini.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Keinginan?"

"Yap!"

"A-apa itu?"

"Kematianku!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

"…Uchiha… Sasuke ya…" Sai mulai beranjak dari tempat.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Ya… Itu pasti…"

* * *

Kagu: Yei! Chapter 7 udah update! \(^0^)/ Sebenarnya sih ini tadinya mau dipublish pas ulatah nya Sasuke. Eh, tapi akunya malah kelupaan :P *digebukin*

Lagipula pas hari ultahnya Sasuke aku harus mempersiapkan barang-barang buat Orgab besoknya di Cilodong. Euy~ Capek banget, dipikir cuma kakak kelas doang yang terlibat. Ternyata TNI juga ikutan (T_T) Capeeeeeeek~!

**Balesan review yang gak login:**

**wikami:**

=_=" Maaf... Saya memang author gak berguna... *pundung*

**N.h:**

Chap 7 lebih panjang? *ngelirik tlisan diatas* GLEK!

Update lebih cepat...? GLEK! *keringat dingin*

Sepertinya saya sudah gagal... *pundung di pojok kamar*

**NaruSasu vs NaruSaku:**

Makasih... Ini udah update kok! ^^ Maaf kalo kelamaan

**Micon:**

Pendek ya? =_=" *langsung pundung*

Huwaa... Walau begitu, makasih udah baca... *ngelap ingus*

**Sana MalKer Heartnet:**

Yup! Mulai dari sini Sasuke juga akan menderita kok! BHUAHAHAHAHA! *chidoried* Diliat tulisan diatas, Sasuke udah mulai ada rasa-rasa ke Naruto lho~ Buktinya dia jadi sedikit (sedikit sih...) panik dan gak tenang pas tau Naruto hilang XD

Makasih udah mau baca :D

**Hyme chan:**

Maaf telat update m(_ _)m

**via sasunaru:**

entalah... Salahkan saja Sasuke... *gebuked* (yang nulis siapa coba? kok yang disalahin orang lain?)

**Shiva:**

Maaf kalo telat update dan ceritanya pendek m(_ _)m *pundung*

**thiqa sierrachan:**

Salam kenal juga! Watashi wa Kagu desu~ ^^

Maaf ya kalo emang kependekan u_u Terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca nih fic gaje. Arigatou...

**humahuma:**

I-ini udah update kok... *mundur*

(Inner: Hiiy~ Kok orang-orang pada protes ya?)

**Rukito Haruto:**

Ini udah update kok! ^^ Selamat mebaca

**Yashina Uzumaki:**

Iya, Naruto emang punya penyakit. Bisa nebak? :D

Buat Sasuke menderita? Maunya author juga begitu~~ Lalala~ *dihajar Sasuke sampai gosong*

* * *

Kagu: Perasaanku doang atau bukan ya? Kok orang-orang pada protes aku kelamaan update ama nih fic kependekan ya? Emang aku salah apa ya? *dihajar para charas*

Sasuke: Elo emang kelamaan tau! Trus udah bikin para charas (khususnya Naruto) disini menderita dan mengalami siksaan batin.

Naruto: Udah! Hajar aja nih author, minna-san. Plus, ngehajarnya gak usah pake hati. Tega-tega-in aja deh!

Kagu: Huweeee! T-tunggu! Nanti kalo aku mati gimana?

SasuNaru: Peduli kami? *barengan*

Kagu: Kalau aku mati, yang ngelanjutin ini fic siapa dong? Yang tau jalan ceritanya kan cuma aku seorang-

SasuNaru: *chidori + rasengan*

Kagu: Hiiiy~ *kabur*

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan...

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Aku teringat akan perkataan wanita itu...

Wanita yang selalu memberi kehangatannya kepadaku...

Disaat apapun, baik suka maupun duka

Dia berkata kepadaku...

'_Naruto, jangan pernah kau takut akan kesepian'_

'_Meski kau sendiri... tapi kau tidak sendiri'_

'_Semuanya... meski tiada... semuanya...'_

'_Akan selalu melindungi seseorang disayanginya...'_

'_Bersama dengan kemerlap para bintang'_

'_Naruto...'_

Karena itu...

Aku tidak kesepian...

Aku akan selalu bersamanya...

...meski dirinya tak mengharap kehadiranku...

* * *

Kokoro

Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

**Don't Read If You Don't Like**

* * *

"...to! ...uto!"

"..."

"NARUTO!"

"H-hah...!? A-ada apa?" ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah terduduk disebuah kasur berbalut kain putih. Jelas sekali tercium aroma obat-obatan di dalam ruangan yang serba putih tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut—Naruto, hanya menatap bingung ke wanita berdada besar yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali _mood_nya sedang tidak baik. Karena itu, Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa berani membantah.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan untuk panggilan ke-99 kau baru meresponnya!?" seru wanita itu—panggil saja Tsunade— sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Bahkan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas urat-urat yang berkedut di dahinya. Dan Naruto pun tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut.

Dahi Tsunade semakin berkedut. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, N-A-R-U-T-O..." ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan saat mengeja namanya. "Dasar... aku sangat khawatir tahu." Ucapnya lagi sembari memijat dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Seharian ini kau melamun dan tidak meminum obatmu." Ucapnya. "Asal kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir, Naruto." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"..._kaasan_..."

"Hah?" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menatapnya bingung.

"Aku teringat dengan perkataan _kaasan_ sewaktu aku masih kecil." Ucap Naruto. Pandangan matanya lurus, tapi seolah kehampaan yang dilihatnya.

"Ku... shina?"

"_Kaasan_ berkata kepadaku, tentang bintang..."

"Bin—"

"—NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi pintu didobrak dan munculnya seseorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga disetiap pipinya. Pemuda itu bernama Kiba, salah satu teman baik Naruto. Dia berlari kencang dan langsung memeluk erat Naruto, membuat yang dipeluk malah kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Lihat! Sudah lama tidak bertemu kau semakin kurus! Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kau tidak bergadang, 'kan? Kau masih tetap makan mie tidak sehat itu? Atau kau—"

"Huh." ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya. Kiba hanya terheran-heran melihat Naruto memasang muka tidak suka.

"Naru—"

"Siapa bilang ramen bukan . ? Huh!" Naruto semakin memalingkan wajahnya. Kini mulutnya seperti membentuk angka tiga.

"Heh...?" Kiba mendengus. Sepertinya teman lamanya ini tidak pernah berubah. "Oi, Naruto. Aku memang bilang tidak sehat, tapi siapa bilang aku melarangmu memakannya?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat semangkuk ramen yang masih hangat.

Naruto menoleh, "hehehe ttebayo!"

.

Tsunade memandangi Naruto sejenak dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tertawa riang lagi seperti tadi. Meski hal biasa, tapi perasaannya jadi lebih tenang melihat Naruto tertawa lagi.

Kemudian ia perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu kesenangan Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade menoleh dan mendapati Sai berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda,"

Ia hanya terdiam. Sai seorang dokter. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Sai.

"...mengenai sisa umurnya..."

Tsunade semakin terdiam. Seandainya ia boleh memilih, ia pasti akan memilih untuk hidup didalam mimpi yang indah, selamanya.

* * *

Naruto hanya terdiam, ia memandang hampa ke arah jam yang terus berdetak. Sudah semenjak tadi pagi ia diperbolehkan pulang. Dan semenjak tadi pagi pula ia hanya diam bingung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kiba sudah pulang sedari tadi karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Sementara itu Sasuke? Ia tidak tahu. Semenjak ia pulang tadi, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di rumah. Namun yang pasti, ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menatap jam, namun ia tidak dapat memastikan sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ia kembali memandangi jam, disaat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Namun Naruto sama sekali menyadari hal itu.

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"...i... oi..."

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut. Kini dihadapannya tidak ada lagi jam, melainkan sesosok tubuh yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Namun ia tak dapat mengenali sosok itu.

"Hn,"

"Sa-sasuke?" ucapnya ragu.

"Jika kau punya waktu disini, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap sosok itu. Namun dari suaranya, Naruto dapat mengenali bahwa itu memang Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau dibuat repot olehmu. Cepat ke kamarmu." Ucapnya lagi seraya berjalan menuju tangga. Dan sosok Sasuke semakin tidak terlihat seiring bertambah jarak diantara mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto tetap terdiam. Kini ia memandangi tangga. Tangannya yang bergetar meraih kedua matanya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk seiring dengan ingatanya seharian ini.

"Ternyata benar..." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

"Mataku..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun setelah matahari bersinar terang. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Ia perlahan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Selain kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, ia juga merasa sangat haus. Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, ia takut seandainya menabrak sesuatu hingga merusak perabot di rumah itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke nantinya akan marah.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, meski tidak begitu jelas. Tapi ia masih dapat melihat para pelayan yang sedang sibuk membereskan rumah. Sesekali mereka menyapa Naruto, dan ia pun membalas sapaan mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, dengan hati-hati Naruto mengambil segelas air dan langsung meminumnya. Sejenak Naruto terdiam.

Ah iya, dari tadi ia sama sekali belum melihat Iruka, pelayan pribadinya sekaligus seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Tapi itu hal yang wajar, karena saat ini Iruka tidak akan ada di rumah, bahkan sampai seminggu kemudian.

Ia masih ingat saat melihat wajah Iruka yang panik saat mendapati kabar bahwa kerabatnya baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung memesan tiket pesawat, tapi sayangnya ia juga berat hati meninggalkan Naruto di rumah sakit.

Bahkan Naruto harus membujuk Iruka untuk pergi. Dan itupun sangat sulit sekali.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia senang akhirnya Iruka, untuk sesaat, tidak harus merepotkan diri dengan mengurus dirinya. Ia ingin Iruka memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya mengurus dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mungkin... akan lebih baik jika aku mati disana." Ucapnya lirih.

'Buk'

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, bahwa ia telah menabrak sesuatu—bukan, sepertinya seseorang. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Reflek, Naruto langsung menjauh dan membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Na..."

"A-a-ah... G-gomen nasai... S-sasuke..." ucap Naruto dan langsung melesat menjauhi Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke tetap terdiam sembari melihat sosok naruto yang menghilang dibalik tembok.

* * *

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Naruto terjatuh lemas. Kakinya seolah tak mampu menopang dirinya. Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci. Naruto dengan segenap tenaganya berusaha meraih _westafel_ dan memutar kran air.

Ia memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia melihat sosoknya kini sangat berantakan, darahnya terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia terbatuk. Tangannya yang satu terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi membasuh wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dengan air bersih.

Setelah beberapa lama, darahnya mulai berhenti mengalir seiring rasa sakit di dadanya mulai menghilang. Naruto berusaha berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya.

Setalah diyakininya tidak ada orang, ia keluar dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia berniat mengganti bajunya yang terkena darah. Ia tidak ingin membuat para pelayan khawatir melihat dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke melihat dirinya yang berjalan sambil berusaha menutupi bekas darah di bajunya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat Naruto yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berjalan.

* * *

Malam harinya, Naruto terbangun. Ia tidak sadar telah telelap, ia juga tidak tahu dengan pasti sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Naruto memegangi dadanya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Begitu juga dengan kepalanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat ada semangkuk bubur disana. 'Mungkin pelayan yang menaruhnya...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tidak ingin merepotkan pelayan, Naruto mengambil makanan tersebut dan memakannya. Setelah itu dia mengambil obat yang ditaruh di lacinya dan meminumnya. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto mengambil obat itu dengan porsi yang lebih banyak.

Dia tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan di dalam gelapnya ruangan. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut, membiarkan udara malam membelai tubuhnya. Ia tidak merasakan kedingin atau apapun. Jauh di dalam, hatinya lebih merasakan dinginnya salju abadi.

Naruto memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum ia menyadari, bahwa ada sosok lain berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sosok itu berdiri tepat di tengah halaman. Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, tapi yang pasti sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha mengenali sosok itu, tapi sia-sia. Ia tidak tahu siapa sosok itu sementara jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

"Naruto..." panggil sosok itu.

Naruto terdiam,

"Sa... suke?"

"Apa ya kau—"

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Naruto terjatuh. Ia kembali memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Dari mulutnya tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dengan segera menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Naruto mencengkram kuat lengan baju Sasuke.

_'Hen... tikan...'_

Naruto terus terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, sementara kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Tapi entah ilusi atau bukan, yang jelas ia seperti mendengar suara Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Tsunade tengah sibuk memeriksa catatan kesehatan.

Ia meletakkan secangkir tehnya dan kemudian menghelas nafas panjang. Berusaha tidak mengingat apa yang kemarin telah terjadi, saat ia berbicara berdua dengan Sai. Sungguh, bukan maunya jika berakhir seperti ini.

Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, namun sepertinya beban di hatinya seoalh tidak ingin menyingkir dari sana. Semakin ingin dilupakan, semakin jelas memori itu terulang kembali, bagai gulungan roll yang mencatat segala kejadian.

'_Ini soal Naruto...'_

Tsunade memejamkan matanya.

'_...umurnya... aku rasa tidak akan bertahan...'_

Perasaan Tsunade semakin tidak enak setiap kalimat ini terulang di otaknya.

'_...lebih dari sebulan.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

To be Continue

* * *

Kobanwa minna, Kagu is here~

Gomen sudah lama tidak update coretkarenaberbagaimacamhalc oret, kali ini diriku menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik fic ini lagi. Dan yah... fic ini sebenrnya masih lanjut, tidak hiatus kok. Cuma authornya aja yang gak sempet coretkeasikanbacamangacoret #duak

Terima kasih banyak kepada reader yang tetap setia menanti *emang ada?* fic ini untuk diupdate dengan kondisi authornya yang begitu #chidoried, hontou ni ariagatou na ^^

Untuk sekadar pemberitahuan, mungkin beberap chap lagi, fic ini akan tamat. seperti apa endingnya? Mari kta tunggu di last chap *setelah beberapa chapter terlewati dulu*

Sa, mou ichido ariagotu gozaimasu, minna

Sampai nanti di chap depan, Jyaa~


End file.
